My Life at the Museum
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Larry and Erica adopted their four year old niece after her mother died and her father didn't want her around. Years have passed and now she's kind but also an awesome girl with colored hair and combat boots. When it's revealed to her that the Museum, her life will change forever. Eventual Ahkmenrah X OC
1. A Hockey Game

**My life at the museum**

**Because I really need ANOTHER story to post on, haha.**

**MCKenna, seriously, though, how do you guys put up with her? Ashy only owns me and Kota!**

**Kota: CHIRP!**

**Chapter one-Hockey Game**

I was sitting with Nicky in his room as he packed his bag for his hokey game. I pulled out his glove from under his bed,"Don't forget this!"

"Thanks 'Kenna," Nicky said with a big grin on his face.

My name is McKenna Daley. My blood related Aunt is Erica, Nicky's mom. My mom died after about a year after giving birth to me, and after a few years of practical emotional neglect, my dad decided he didn't want me around. So he dropped me off with Larry and Erica while they were still married and Erica was pregnant with Nicky. The people who should have been my parents nothing but a distant memory and not even one photo to remind me of them.

I was four, and Larry and Erica both adopted me. But eight years later they got divorced, and now two years later, I was going back and forth between the both of them with Nicky.

Now, I'm fourteen, and interested in writing and reading. My teacher always have to pull me out of my newest story idea to get me engaged in class, and Erica and Larry aren't always to happy with me thanks to phone calls home. Erica's fiancé, Don cares but I don't care for him, so we both kinda respect each other but have a mutual non-verbal understanding not to comment on each other lives.

Nick looks back over at me,"Do you think Dad will be mad I didn't tell him about Career Day?"

I shook my head,"As long as you tell him you forgot," I reminded him.

Yeah, Nicky thinks I'm his actual sister. Erica and Larry both made it clear that they wanted him to think of me like that, and maybe someday, we'd let him know. But when the divorce happened Erica went super-protective saying she didn't want to cause Nicky anymore confusion/betrayed feeling than he already has.

Don knocked on Nicky's door,"Hey guys! Your dad's here, ready to go?"

"Yep," Nicky replied with a smile.

I stood up and followed them towards the sound of Erica and Larry fighting in the kitchen. Nicky wasn't phased and ran up to them saying,"Hey, Dad."

Larry was interrupted from saying something to Erica but turned to us with a smile,"-Hey, ready to carve it up?"

"-Cool," Nicky said with a cheesy smile.

I rolled my eyes, and finished putting on my big purple, thick winter coat,"Whatever. As long as I don't get frostbite."

I watched from the bleachers as Larry cheered Nicky on from right up against the icerink wall. I sighed and shook my head and focused on the hot chocolate I, myself, had bought. I never really liked to ask for money from Larry, what with his constant job switching and apartment evictions it never settled well with me. I looked up sharply as Larry hopped over the wall of the rink and slipped his way towards to Nicky- who had fallen over- in overprotective-Dad mode.

I buried my head in my free hand,"Oh, God, Kill me now."

I watched in horror as Larry gave Nicky a mid-game pep talk and then stood straight and made his way back over to me,"We're good here," he called to the other spectators,"We're good. All right. As you were, skaters," I guess Lary wanted to look cool, or embarrass me further by turning back around and saying,"Game on!"

As the whistle blew he was hit in the face by a hockey puck.

I gasped and my gloved hand flew to my mouth. But, Larry simply held his face with a simple,"I'm good," but he fell to the ground so, I assume he wasn't.

We were walking home after the game, Nicky's team had won, and Larry gave Nicky his post-game pep talk,"I'm telling you, you tore it up out there today. Thinking the NHL is a serious possibility."

"I don't really wanna be a hockey player anymore," Nicky admitted.

"Oh boy," I sighed, walking slightly ahead of then, turning to walk backwards I laughed,"Here we go again!"

Larry was a bit shocked but finally came back to it as I turned to walk forward,"-All right. What do you wanna be?"

I flinched mentally at Nicky's answer,"-A bond trader."

Larry looked sharply at Nicky, not in anger or anything like that, and he asked,"A bond trader?"

"Yeah, it's what Don does," Was all Nicky said, in a simple 'Duh' tone.

"He's only saying that because he took us to his office last week," I called over my shoulder, sipping the last of my cocoa a nonchalantly as I could.

"Uh-huh, That's cool," Larry said to both of us and then tried to discreetly discourage Nicky,"So you wanna dress up in a monkey suit and tie every day," Nicky laughed because even he could see what Larry was doing," Like an automaton robot," okay, I snored at THAT rediculluse voice,"Trust me, you can't play hockey in a cubicle. Kind of awkward."

"Well," I smirked like my usual teenager self,"he's got a pretty big office."

That's not the point," Larry growled at me and threw my hands up as the 'I'm innocent' trick.

"Come on," Larry turned his attention more towards Nicky,"you love hockey!"

"I still like it," Nicky agreed,"but bond trading's my fallback."

"Your fallback," Larry and I both asked at the same time, me more of a 'You have got to be kidding' tone, Larry was 'My child has been brainwashed to no longer be a child' tone.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute," Yay overprotective Dad. Again. Oh the joy, I rolled my eyes as Larry reasoned with his ten year old son,"You're too young to have a fallback, okay? And also, where did you ever even hear that word?"

"Mom was talking to Don about all your different schemes," great now we gotta open THIS can of worms. Thanks SOO much Nicky.

Larry adopted a hurt demeanor,"She called them schemes?"

"She said it was time you found a fallback," Nicky looked up at Larry and Larry looked away in shock that Erica was saying this stuff TO Nicky. Nicky hesitated but asked,"Are you really moving again?"

Nicky stopped walking, so Larry did and I did so I could hear Larry's reply,"Ah, I don't know. We'll see. I mean...there's some pretty cool places out in Queens."

So most likely... I sighed and said,"Maybe."

"Yeah," Nicky agreed with me chest fallen.

Larry sighed himself and tried to get us to look at him,"Hey. Hey, Nicky, 'Keena look at me, look at me guys," we both looked at him, and he continued,"I wanna tell you something. I know that things have been kind of up and down for me lately...and that's been hard for you. But I really feel like my moment's coming  
>and when it does ...everything's just gonna come together, you know?"<p>

I nodded and kept my mouth shit, but Nicky opened his big mouth with the line,"What if you're wrong...and you're just an ordinary guy who should get a job?"

Larry had trouble countering that one,"All right, well...," Larry licked his lips,"You know what, we'll figure it out, okay? All right? Come on, let's get you back to Mom's."

Larry put his arm around Nicky's shoulder as we walked and smiled at me. I smiled back. After all, what teenager would want to hug her Dad in the park?

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for reading!**


	2. Larry's new job

**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading. :D**

**didclaimer: McKenna: please see previous chapter! Right Kota?**

**Kota: *CHIRPS and PURS***

**Chapter- Larry's new job**

I had been my moody-teenager self ever since we got back from hockey, and Erica knew it. A few days passed, and Erica finally got me to break out of it by threatening of grounding. I also learned of the fact that Larry might have a new job. So that next morning, because of Court Don was taking us to school. As we walked closer to the big Museum of Natural History, I looked up and stopped walking.

Don looked over his shoulder,"Hey McKenna-?"

I looked up at him and motioned towards the doors,"Larry should be done with his job, let's see if he's in."

Don nodded,"Alright. Fine."

Lucky for us, Larry came done the stairs,"Dad," Nicky called out in happiness, and to get his attention.

"Hey! Hey, guys," he was surprised to see us, tired but he was happy,"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Erica had to be in court early," Don told him,"so I'm taking Mr. And Miss Big Stuff here to school," he punched Nicky's arm at 'Mr.' But I glared as he turned to me and he didn't touch me,"But 'Kenna wanted to swing by, see you in the new job."

"It's so awesome that you're working here," Nicky said with a smile and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Niko," Don tried to keep Nicky's attention,"you wanna take a little look-a-doo inside-Maybe your dad will give you a VlP tour."

Nicky looked excited but Larry had to immediately shoot him down,"You know what? We're pretty slammed this morning. Yeah, but Nicky, I promise, I'll show you around soon, okay? Deal?"

"Deal," Nicky smiled and hugged Larry, I joined him.

"All right," he squeezed us both back.

"Bye, Dad," Nicky said as he pulled away.

"Bye."

"Love you," Nicky said.

"Love you too, buddy."

I followed Nicky and Don as we across across the street. Waving goodbye to Larry before finally looking back to walk to school.

I finished school, and immediately called Erica, some girls had teased me about how I dressed, apparently cute brown combat boots with our uniform and stick straight brown hair with blue eyes weren't okay, and I wasn't in the mood to head to Erica's place,"Hello? McKenna?"

"Can I hang out with Larry tonight? I want to research something a for a paper at school."

Erica sighed,"Sure. Sure," I heard ruffling an figured she was still at the office,"Don is on his way to pick up Nicky, I'll page him and tell him what you're up to. Call Larry and make sure it's okay first. And make sure you can at least get to a bed at a reasonable time."

"Alright, love you."

I immediately called Larry,"Hello?"

"Larry! I need to come to museum. Don't ask questions. don't ask why."

Larry sighed,"Um. Well."

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! It's for homework!"

Larry was shuffling some things around,"Alright. Fine. But it'll be... Surprising... And you need to keep a closed mouth with the museums secrets."

"Awesome. I can hang at school and meet you at the museum around... 4:50?"

"Fine with me."

It took me exactly twenty minutes to get to the Museum, and I managed to get all my other homework done. Larry met me by the front doors exactly at 4:50 and lead me in.

I sat in a corner as Larry finished putting on his uniform and grabbed his flashlight. I jumped when three older men came into the room, the tallest shouting,"Larry," but upon seeing me, stopped,"Who is that?"

"McKenna," Larry told him a two more older men entered, one short and fat, the other taller and leaner,"She's my... Daughter," because adopted niece never sounded quite right,"McKenna, this is Cecil," he motioned to the man who had spoken,"Gus," the shorter man,"and Reginald."

Cecil looked very concerned,"Can she be trusted?"

Larry snorted,"Of course she can," he put his arm around me,"She's the best liar-slash-secret-protector I know."

I nodded,"It's true!"

Cecil nodded,"Well, Just wanted to say good luck, son."

" And goodbye," Reginald added," We're clocking out for the last time."

"If you're ever in Boca," Cecil smiled," look us up."

Larry set his flashlight down,"Wait, you guys are going out of town? What if this doesn't work out?"

"Smart fellow like you," Reginald reassured,"You'll be fine."

"Yeah. We'll just be a phone call away," Cecil motioned to the door,"Come on, walk us out."

Reginald stood still as the other two ushered Larry and I out,"You fellas and pretty miss," Okay, I blushed, that was very sweet of him," go ahead. I need a moment," he stammered.

"He's very emotional," Cecil explained for us,"A lot of memories in this room."

I watched in curiosity as Larry went around doing crazy things to the museum as well as checking his watch,"Uh... What's going on," I asked as he tore a rib bone off of the T-rex.

He tied it to an RC car, then turned to me,"Listen to me, I know this sounds crazy. But wen the sun goes down, everything in the museum comes to life."

"Yeah right-" I started but that quickly changed as the sun went down and Larry controlled the car and THE T-REX MOVED!

I screamed,"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD," Larry grabbed me before I even knew its tail was heading my way an pulled me down to the ground out of the way.

I rubbed at my eyes as Larry turned to me,"I'm crazy! This is crazy! This can't be real!"

Larry calmly grabbed my shoulders," I know. I know. But it is okay. No need to freak out."

I took in a big gulp of air and tensely squeaked,"Okay. I'm not freaking out? Who's freaking out."

Larry looked around,"Listen I'm gonna take care of everything. You. Stay. Here. You'll be okay."

I hugged my knees to my chest,"Okay."

Larry ran off. While I came to grips with everything.

Did I really stay there after I calmed down? Heck no!

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Exploration

**WOOOHOOOO, thank for everything you guys are doing, keep it up!**

**Im also going to the Garth Brooks concert tonight, veRy pumped about it.**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns what.**

**Chapter- exploration**

I carefully walked through the halls, making sure I didn't step on anything. A cheetah saw me and 'cheeped' at me. I carefully went up to it. It sat down, I gulped and hesitantly stroked his head. It licked my hand and I smiled, it laid down and I stroked his tummy.

After a few minutes I went exploring more, I passed a hallway with miniatures. I noticed one group was behind the glass and two others- cowboys and Romans? Were currently getting out of their displays. Two of them stood on a bench. I walked forward and they both turned to me,"Who in the Sam hell are you," asked the cowboy.

I waved,"Hi, I'm McKenna, Larry's niece."

The roman bowed,"It's a pleasure to meet you my Lady, I am Octavius and this is-"

The cowboy interrupted him,"Jedediah," he scowled at the Roman and muttered something about 'kissing up'.

I smiled nervously,"So, um... Did you see where my Uncle went?"

"Nope."

"Not really no."

I sighed,"Thanks anyway," and I continued on my way.

I took a left turn and was suddenly standing near African Mammals. My cheetah friend had been following me and chirped at his friends. A little monkey chirped at me from his tree. I smiled,"Hi there little guy!"

The monkey smiled and I stepped closer- but is started to pee in my direction and I jumped away,"Oh! Gross," I made a face and hastily made my retreat. I turned and saw a sign for Ancient Egypt,"No time like the present," I said to my friend who chirped at me.

I hesitantly peered around the corner. Seeing nothing, but the sircoufigus at the end rattling and someone screaming.

I slowly walked in with the cheetah. I made it halfway in, when the cheetah barked a warning and grabbed the back of my jeans. I screamed and tumbled back, just in time to miss a HUGE spear. I screamed, stumbled up and saw two enormous Jackal guard statues ready to impale me!

I screamed, spun on my heels and ran with my cheetah friend, I didn't stop running until I reached a small little world with early exploration of America or whatever. I ran in, and saw Sacagawea. I smiled and walked up waving. She smiled and waved back. I saw Lewis and Clark arguing off to the side, I pointed at them, rolle my eyes and mouthed,"Men!"

Sacagawea laughed, and I winked, waved good-bye and mouthed,"See you later."

I was walking out when I saw a man in some-sort of old US army gear behind a tree. I cleared my throat, he jumped and turned to me,"Hello! Who might you be missy?"

I offered my hand out,"McKenna Daley, Larry's niece."

He took my hand and shook it,"Theodore Roosevelt, twenty-sixth president of the untied states."

I smiled,"Cool."

Teddy looked down at the cheetah at my feet,"I see Kota has taken a shine to you."

That's when Larry rushed in,"Hey, Teddy," he looked surprised to see me,"McKenna I thought I told you to stay at the front desk?"

"Like that was gonna happen."

Teddy laughed,"Lawrence," he pulled Larry into a hug,"You impertinent pup. I knew you'd come back- You look like a man on a mission."

"Yeah," Larry said grabbing his flashlight on his belt," I'm gonna give it another shot."

Teddy looked up at Sacagawea with a sigh an the wheeled turned in both Larry's and my head,"Aww," I cooed.

"You...," Larry questioned the former president?

"What," Teddy asked in a defensive tone.

"You checking her out," Larry smirked coyly.

"The nerve,"Teddy huffed, blushing a bit,"Checking her out. I've never heard of such a thing."

"No, no, no," Larry tied to pacify him, and motioned to the pretty woman behind the glass,"I'm just- I mean because, you know, she's very beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah," Larry nodded, Teddy put his binoculars up to his eyes.

After a few moments he put then down and admitted,"Rather handsome woman, I suppose."

"So cute," I muttered and patted Kota on his head. I coughed and tapped Teddy on the shoulder, he turned to me,"I don't know, maybe you should go talk to her."

"Indeed," he said loudly and patted me hard on the back making me cough," Bless you, me gal!"

"Yeah. All right," Larry sighed, and started walking away.

"Carry on," Teddy told him.

"Good. See you," Larry turned to me," Actually, McKenna can you stay with Teddy?"

I sighed,"Sure."

Teddy took a deep breath and I nudge him in Sacagawea's direction,"Go on... I'll," I looked around and spotted Teddy's horse Tex a few feet away,"I'll go see Tex!"

I scurried away, Kota at my heels as I watched Teddy finally go over to Sacagawea, he tipped his hat to her- only to run away. I face palmed with a groan.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. A slapping fight with a monkey

**HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO!**

**thank you so much to those that reviewed, wow I'm tired after that AWESOME Garth Brooks concert last night. If you're able to go see it, I highly recommend it!**

**disclaimer: I only own my OCS**

**Chapter 4 - slapping fight with a monkey**

Teddy made his way over to me blushing,"Shall you like a quick tour?"

I smiled, and decided not to mention his epic fail,"Sure!"

He motioned to Tex,"Hope on then!"

Teddy gave me a leg up and Kota followed us as Tedd showed me the different wings,"And up ahead, we shall have the Neanderthals-"

We stopped when we saw Larry, hvmaving a slapping fight with a monkey and covered in foam? I rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me, nope that was happening,"Larry?," I called out.

"Good Lord, Lawrence," Teddy shouted as we closed the distance,"Why are you slapping a monkey?"

"Teddy," Larry complained his voice breaking," this guy's been pushing me, and I'm sick of it!"

"Poppycock," Teddy told him,"This little creature is your primate brother. Without him, there's no us."

I hopped off of Tex and walked towards then,"Are you rabid," Teddy reprimanded, handing Larry a hanky," Wipe that off."

Teddy turned to the monkey,"You have to deal with this creature with love and respect," Teddy held out his hand and smiled at the monkey," May I have the keys, dear friend," I chuckled as the monkey handed over the keys with no fuss,"Thank you," Teddy told the monkey and handed the keys over to Larry,"Lawrence?"

"Well, you know what? You seem to know what you're doing, Teddy," Larry said, and I but my lips knowing what was coming as Larry handed Teddy the keys and walked away,"so I'm gonna let you take over, Alright?"

"No, no. My dear boy, you can't put up the white flag now," Tesdy followed him,"The museum is on the verge of total anarchy."

"Come on Larry," I pleaded,"Don't give up. This place is so cool and... And-"

Larry interrupted me with a snap,"I tried! I came back tonight, didn't l?"

"Tried," Teddy scoffed,"That was one night. I didn't build the Panama Canal in one day."

"That's great, Teddy, but I'm dealing with the most ridiculous job in history!" Larry shouted as we made it to the information desk.

"Some men are born great, Lawrence-"

"Yeah, I know," Larry cut him off," Others have greatness thrust upon them. You hit me with that chestnut last night. The thing is, not everyone is great. That's the problem. Some of us are just ordinary," I recognized those words and flinched, realizing that Nicky had hurt Larry much more than I had realized.

"No, you're not, Larry," I shouted at him,"Stop wallowing in self-pity!"

Larry snapped his head in my direction,"What is with that attitude young lady?!"

I rolled my eyes,"WHATEVER!" I stormed off, Kota trotting to keep up with me.

" Every journey begins with a footstep," Teddy reasoned with Larry as I walked away," Teach the inhabitants to get along, they wouldn't need to be locked up. Night after night."

Their voices were drowned out as I ran back to the African Mammals exhibit and sat on the dirt of the cheetah display. Kota sat next to me and we curled up together to get a few hours of sleep.

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. You're fired!

**Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCS**

**McKenna: THATS RIGHT SON!**

**Chapter- You're fired!**

I groaned and turned off my phone alarm went off around seven. I maybe got a good three hours of sleep. I looked over at Kota to see him growling at the other cheetahs. They must have come back and been unhappy that I was here and Kota had protected me. I kissed him on the forehead and stood to find Larry. Imagine my surprise when Nicky and two of his friends walked in, Nicky muttering something to them about tours.

I walked over with a yawn,"Nicky?"

He smiled and hugged me,"'Kenna!"

"Hey McKenna," his friends said,"Hi Kenna!"

W all turned at the spud of a loud voice. The man who was Larry's boss, what was his name... Oh yeah Dr. McPhee was yelling at him,"Okay, don't bother. You're fired."

"I don't think we're getting a tour today," said one of Nicky's friends.

"Your dad just got canned, dude," said the other.

They all walked out, and I followed,"WAIT! Nicky! Hold up, let me walk you to school!"

I put my arm around him as I walked,"Don't worry, in sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Nicky shook his head,"Yeah, right."

I stopped. Nicky's friends kept walking, but he told them,"We'll catch up."

"Why do you have to be like that," I growled at him.

"Like what?"

"Like THIS," I motioned to his whole body,"You don't believe in Larry! Do you have any idea how hard he's worked? And how much it hurts him for you to act like this to him!?"

Nicky narrowed his eyes,"How about when you call him Larry? Doesn't it hurt him?"

"I'm allowed to do that, because I'm not even his kid," I stormed off, leaving Nicky in my wake. His friends had stopped the next street over and I stormed past then, and they shared looks and went back for Nicky.

It didn't even hit me until I had it to school and had some coffee before I realized what I had said.

**This is really short, so I'll give you guys two chapters! :D Please Review!**


	6. Mending Bridges

**Here we go chapter number two! **

**Disclaimer: check the previous chapter.**

**Chapter- Mending bridges**

Erica, of course was angry. Nicky had come home early in tears. She stopped me in the hallway to my room after school,"Why did you tell him."

"I'm sorry, I was tired, and... And angry and.. And..." I felt tears slip down my cheeks,"I'm sorry."

Erica pulled me into a hug,"Shh," she kissed my forehead,"Dot worry. I talked to him. But I want you too as well."

I sniffled,"Okay."

I knocked on Nicky's room,"Who is it," he called.

"K-Kenna."

A pillow hit the door,"GO AWAY!"

"Please Nicky," I called,"Let me in..."

Nicky sniffled,"O-Okay. Fine."

I couldn't open the door fast enough, and I pulled him into a hug,"I'm sorry," I whispered,"I'm so sorry!"

Nicky wrapped his little arms around me and gave me a big squeeze,"I don't care that you aren't my real sister. I forgive you. I love you 'Kenna."

"I love you too Nicky!"

We hugged for a long time, but when he pulled away, he said,"I'm still mad at Dad. He got fired."

I sighed,"Maybe he didn't?"

"We'll see. It's Friday and our weekend with him."

The doorbell rang a few hours later and I knew it was Larry, but I could only hear him,"Hey," I guess he saw Erica's face,"What's wrong?"

"Wait... She told him... Oh, I see... Did they patch things up? Good. Good... Is he still upset? Something else?"

"Maybe you should ask Nicky," I finally heard Erica say.

Larry came in as Nicky was reading one of his favorite books with me," Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Nicky said in a flat tone,"You got fired."

"What are you talking about," Larry asked as he went into the room and sat in-between us,"I didn't get fired."

I explained quickly so Nicky wouldn't have to talk,"Nicky came to the museum this morning. We saw your boss yelling at you."

"Why didn't you tell me," Larry asked understandingly and patted both of our knees,"Everything's fine. We just had a little misunderstanding.

" I told you," I smiled at Nicky who looked away ask asked.

"Why?"

Larry took a breath,"It's hard to explain. I mean, you wouldn't bel-"

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear,"Let's show him!"

"You know what? That's a good idea Kenna," Larry smiled and turned back to Nicky," Let me show you!"

"Show me what?"

"Come to work with me tonight!"

"Larry," Erica stood at the door,"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Larry walked out of the room and I hugged Nicky,"It'll be awesome! You have no idea! Let's do it!"

Larry came back into the room with a big smile,"Alright! Let's go!"

**THANK YOU FOR READING, please review!**


	7. Showing Nicky

**Hey, I've gotten some questions and this does take place in the first movie, so of course the other exhibits are there, McKenna just doesn't care about them so she doesn't speak about them.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**disclaimer:**

**McKenna: They only own THIS AWESOME BEAST... And Kota**

**Kota: Chirp!**

**Chapter- Showing Nicky**

"Listen," Larry started as we went into the building,"you're gonna hang out in the security office till everyone's gone. Then I'm gonna come get cha. All right?"

"Okay," Nicky and I said at the same time. I held Nicky's hand,"Follow me! Let's go!"

I sat I the office going over some of the items in the Museum, Teddy had told me it was the Tablet of Ahkmenrah that made everything come to life at night. When I told him about Kota and I's adventure he laughed and said,"As long as you dot make eye-contact you shall be fine.

Larry knocked on the door to the office and smiled,"Alright let's get this show on the road!"

"Yay," I cheered and ran out.

"Here you go," I said helping Nicky up into the desk,"Best seat in the house!"

"What's going on," Nicky asked, slightly nervous and afraid.

"If I told you," Larry smiled at him," you'd think I'm crazy. I'm gonna show you," Larry winked and checked his watch.

"What?"

"You'll see in about 20 seconds," I squealed, hopping up next to Nicky.

"Okay, you like Tyrannosaurus Rex," Larry rechecked, pointing to Rexy.

"Yeah,"Nick answered hesitantly.

"Yeah? Well, We call him Rexy.

And he's about to come to life,

Nicholas, in...five, four, three, two..." Larry walked over he counted down and I held my breath, but at one... Rexy didn't come to life!

"Dad?"

"What on earth," I asked confused tightening my hold on the desk,"Rexy..?"

"Hang on a sec," Larry said in his kneeling position, holding up one finger,"Say hello to Rexy," he trie again.

"Dad, are you okay," Nicky asked.

"This is weird," I muttered.

"Guys! Come on," Larry yelled out,"Sundown," Larry went over to Teddy,"Hey, T.R.," Larry shouted at Teddy,"come on, rise and shine! Buddy, I need you to wake up. Come on, my kids are here. Both of them this time! I need you to wake up. Texas? Texas! Come on," I groaned as he started hitting the obviously not awake Tex, even in his desperation he hit the poor horse," Texas! Come on! Get on, Texas! Get on, Texas! Get up."

"Just stop, okay," Nicky told him jumping down. I followed suit and grabbed Nicky's hand.

"No, Nicky, I'm telling you," Larry said desperately,"there's this tablet, okay? Called the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Every night-"

"Now there's a tablet," Nicky interrupted him.

"Yeah, there is," I scowled at Nicky again, clearly confused and a little scared," And he's telling the truth! Kota," I called, scared for my new friend,"Kota, are you up buddy?"

"Come on, guys," Nicky said sadly,"Knock it off."

Larry and I shared a look,"Come on," Larry said and I followed them to the Egypt exhibit. We walked into it a couple steps an then Larry clicked on his flashlight. I gasped as the light didn't reflect off of the gold tablet as I had expected,"It's gone."

"What's gone," Nicky asked looking up at Larry and I.

"The tablet," Larry told him looking around and walking further into the exhibit,"I think somebody stole it."

"Yeah, right," Nicky said not believing us.

"I'm not kidding, Nicky," Larry told him.

I turned and Nicky was gone,"Nicky?"

"Hey, Nicky," Larry called out as we jogged out of the exhibit.

"Hey! Hey, Nicky," I called after him," Where are you going?"

"Home," he barked out.

"What," I squeaked in shock.

"Wait a minute," Larry told him, grabbing his hand, and we stopped at the window on the stairs,"Nicky we aren't lying-" the words died on my lips when we spotted shadows in the lower floors.

"Come on," Larry pulled us along as we followed them.

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The tablet

**WOOO! Here we go!**

**disclaimer: McKenna: Y'all know what's what!**

**Chapter- The Tablet**

We made it to the docking Bay Area and I felt goosebumps on my arms. Nicky tapped my arm,"Woah," and I saw the tablet- with the center square turned, on a cart.

I jumped when Cecil said,"You guys shouldn't be here," from behind us. Nicky quickly picked up the tablet and turned at their voices.

"Give us the tablet, son," Reginald told Nicky

"Wait a minute, Nicky," I whispered before he could take a step.

"What are you guys doing," Larry stepped forward between then and us and held his hand out for Nicky to wait. I leaned down and took Nicky closer to me in a type of hovering hug.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Gus said an held his arms out,"Give us the tablet!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, kids," Cecil said with a friendly smile and I growled,"but your dad doesn't work here. He got fired this morning. Couldn't hack it!"

"Dad," Nicky said hurt,"I thought you said you weren't fired.

"I did. Nicky. They're lying, trying to steal that thing," Larry said to us," Turn the middle piece," Larry said as he motioned to the tablet,"you'll see what I was talking about."

"That is museum property, son. Give it back," Cecil ordered and held out his hand.

"Nicky, trust me," Larry's eyes begged him,"Just turn it."

"Give us the tablet," Cecil shouted his cool demeanor now gone.

"Nicky," I whispered in his ear,"Trust him! Turn the piece, please," I couldn't turn the piece and watch out for Nicky against these guys. He'd have to do it.

"Trust me," Larry pleaded one last time. Nicky smiled and reached down and turned the piece. The tablet glowing with power as he settled it in the right place.

I watched in amazement as the light soon faded, and heard the cries of most of the animals coming to life!

"Kenna? Nick," Both of us looked up to Larry," Run. Now."

I pushed Nicky forward and followed after him as we took off.

"Get back here, kid," Gis shouted and I screamed as he almost grabbed us. But Larry grabbed him from behind.

"Run, Run! Run!" I shouted to Nicky as we went up the stairs, my first thought was to go to Africa, but I thought better of it, and grabbed one of the staffs from the weapons of Asia,"Left! Left! Up the stairs!"

We were going to Egypt.

I pushed Nicky into the corner with the tablet,"Stay right there," I whispered to him.

I turned when Cecil and the others walked in, I held the staff out threateningly,"GO AWAY," I shouted at them.

Gus held his hands up, and I zeroed in on him,"Come on now little girl, we won't hurt you we just want the tablet."

"You'll never get it!"

I screamed as Cecil grabbed me from behind and the staff fell from my hands,"DAD," I screamed,"DAD- Help me," I was thrown into the wall,"RUN NICKY!"

Nicky ran but Cecik stopped him and grabbed the tablet form him,"Thank you very much," Cecil said,"We'll take it from here."

Larry's eyes widened as McKenna's scream echoed across the walls, he sat up and ran for them.

"Nicky! McKenna," I looked up as Larry ran in and was tripped up by Cecil.

"Just in time, Larry," Cecil chuckled,"We were just locking up."

Gus helped Cecil close the doors and then locked them,"Sleep tight, hotshot," Gus laughed.

"Let's grab everything we can fence. I don't know about you,

but I'm planning on a long retirement," I heard their footsteps as they left. And groaned as I sat up with a now very-tender shoulder.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, Please review!**


	9. Teddy's no help and the mummy!

**Hey, so bad news- I've got some migraines and have gotten very sick. Good news- I can give you guys this update early.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, at the end I'll list everyone's names!**

**disclaimer: McKenna: Trust me, I'd be way more badass if they actually own the Night at the museum franchise.**

**Chapter- Teddy's no help and The Mummy**

Larry stood up and ran to the gate,"Teddy," he shouted,"Teddy, if you're out there, I need you, pal!"

I could have cheered when Teddy and Tex came riding up,"Someone call my name?"

"Woah," Nicky said, and I smiled, at least now he knew we weren't lying.

"Theodore Roosevelt," Teddy said saluting,"at your service."

"Teddy, can you get us out of here," Larry asked, hoping he could.

"Can't do it, man," Teddy smiled coyly,"This is your moment."

Larry wasn't too happy with that,"Will you save the lectures, please? I'm not you. Okay? I didn't build the Panama Canal, I wasn't president of the United States! I need some help. Come on."

Teddy looked down and took off his glasses,"Actually...I never did any of those things. Teddy Roosevelt did. I was made in a mannequin factory in Poughkeepsie. I never shot a wild beast. I'm not even brave enough to tell that beautiful woman I love her. But you...you gotta finish the job this time. You can't quit. I'm made of wax, Larry. What are you made of?"

I smiled at his words and as he rode away Larry cried,"Wait! That's all you got for me?"

"That's it," Teddy called to him.

I shrank back into the gate as the two statues came to life. Larry threw his arms over both me and Nicky, and the statues headed for us,"Larry," I whispered scared.

Larry looked towards the sarcoughogous, then it hit him,"That's it," he took both Nicky's and I's hands and then looked at both of us with a nod,"Come on."

He ran forward, pulling us along,"Duck," he shouted and I screamed as the spears only missed us by inches. We sprinted the last few feet an into the slightly smaller chamber that held the sarcoughogus.

Larry pointed behind a pillar,"Nicky-Go over there," Larry jumped the velvet rope and I followed,"McKenna help me!"

We both put out hands on the cool marble slab and PUSHED!

With a yell, the slab slid off of the golden sarcoughogius,"Pull that pin!" Larry ran for the pin on the side we were standing on and I leapt around to the other side. I pulled the pin and the lid came flying off. I ran over to Nicky and pressed him closer to the pillar and encircled him with my body. Larry was breathing hard as he tried to be friendly to the mummy of Ahkmenrah,"Hey. Hi. How you doing," The mummy turned to him," Sorry to bother you...but your guys there," he pointed to the Jackel men and started to talk faster,"Your jackal guys? Do you think you could ask them to back off, please? We're not trying to hurt you, they think we are," the jackles went to stab,"Could you possibly do it like NOW?"

I yelped when I heard the metal move, but luckily, the mummy shouted something at them. The statues froze and simply genuflected to the mummy.

Larry let out a breath of relief,"Thank you," Larry turned to us to make shire we were okay and counted us off,"Nicky. Kenna," I nodded at him and Larry turned back to the mummy," Thank you."

The mummy turned to Larry and of it could glare I think it was. Larry backed off and Nicky called out to him,"Dad?"

"Oh my god, oh my god," I squeaked in fear as the mummy started shouting and standing. Larry pulled us closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his arm and watched in horror as the mummy unraveled his bandages to reveal... A not-so-bad looking guy.

The guy coughed out dust,"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there," he told us in all seriousness.

I released Larry, and facepalmed myself. The guy started looking around the room when Nicky asked him,"How come you speak English?"

"I went to Cambridge University."

I snorted"YOU went to Cambridge?"

Mummy-guy decided to clear that up,"I was on display in the Egyptology Department," he turned to us and tried to look like a King, I'm heading it was kinda hard to picture it with all the bandages," I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king...ruler of the land of my fathers."

Oh... Oh! HE'S Ahkmenrah... Well duh.

Larry took it in stride and just kinda went with it," Well, I-I am Larry," he paused and added,"...son of Milton...and this is my son, Nick. And my niece-slash-adopted-daughter McKenna," I waved shyly at Ahkmenrah,"And we hail from Brooklyn. Well, I do. I mean, they come out and stay with me on Wednesdays...and every other weekend," I smirked as Larry babbled and Ahkmenrah looked slightly confused,"That was the custody agreement that we had."

"Larry, Nick, McKenna, guardians of Brooklyn. I am forever in your debt. Now," Ahkmenrah held out his hand and claimed," bestow the tablet upon me...so that I may assume command of my kingdom."

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing, Larry's eyes widened and started getting all nervous and talking with his hands,"Oh, yes. Okay, the tablet. I would...Iove to bestow it upon you, but we don't actually...have it."

Ahkmenrah looked confused and I stepped forward,"Alright, let me explain," Ahkmenrah turned his attention to me,"Really simple, actually. Bad guys stole tablet. Locked us in here. We need to get out so we can find them and get the tablet back to you."

**Here we go! This is getting good, thank you all for reading, please review!**


	10. Is now really the best time?

**Hello, hello, feeling much better, thanks for all the reviews!**

**disclaimer: McKenna: They only own me!**

**Chapter- Is now really the best time?**

Ahkmenrah took it surprisingly well, Nicky helped him unravel from the bandages and he was revealed to be wearing some... Pretty cool clothes underneath. Larry came up with the plan, and Ahkmenrah spoke quickly to his statues as he grabbed his crown from his sarcoughogius and when he placed it on his head, the jackles threw a stone and busted down the gate.

All four of us ran out, Larry calling to the Jackles as we ran,"Thanks, guys. Don't worry. I'll watch out for him! Thank you."

As we ran for the Lobby, it was somewhat funny because Ahkmenrah's clothes were mostly made out of beads and small metal pieces so her jangled as he ran. Larry caught up to me,"So, McKenna, did you call me dad back there... You know when-"

I shouted at him over my shoulder,"Is NOW _really _the best time to talk about this?!"

"Alright. Fine. Well do it later!"

We came to a halt at the banister of the lobby and found everything in anarchy. My eyes widened at the mess that was being made. I looked over and spotted Kota sniffing around the floor... Looking for me?

My head snapped up at shouts in a different language and Ahkmenrah asked Larry,"What is that?"

The men shouted and pointed at Larry, angry and apparently out for blood. Larry paled,"Huns," Larry straightened his back and said," I gotta deal with this guy."

The next thing I knew, Larry was running and the Huns were running and they were both screaming. I walked behind them, not really focused on the screaming match.

I spotted Kota tasting the air and called down to him,"KOTA!"

Kota's head snapped up and he chirped happily before heading to the nearest staircase. He got up them fast and ran up to me, I patted his head,"Good boy! Good boy!"

I walked back over with the screaming match pretty much over, Larry had attempted to speak the Hun's language, pretty amusing. Ahkmenrah had stepped forward and said,"Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun."

Ahkmenrah and Atilla the Hun, yeah I think that's the Atilla model in the museum, spoke for a few moments before Ahkmenrah turned to Larry,"He says that he wants to rip you apart."

"All right. Again with the ripping," Larry sighed,"Listen, I understand. I get it. Ripping for you... You want to rip things, okay? And I think maybe that's because somebody ripped you a long time ago. In here. Somebody ripped little...baby Attila a long time ago, right here. They ripped something out, didn't they? They ripped the love. They ripped the love right out of you, didn't they? A little baby all alone in a tent...whose daddy went off...to pillage some town...or go and plunder somewhere, just doing his job. But who was left alone? You," my eyes widened as Atilla was quickly reduced to a crying mess and Larry tried to sing him the lullaby that everyone should know," It's okay. It's okay. Good. That's good. Just breathe."

"Larry Daley," Atilla said.

"Yeah?"

Attila said some more stuff I didn't catch and Larry just nodded and went with it,"Good. Yes," he said happily as the two of them hit each other's chests,"Yeah. Okay. Good, good."

Larry went over to the banister and I watched as he tried to he everyone's- who was fighting/partying- attention,"All right! I need everybody to listen up! Guys! Come on!"

"Quiet," The Easter island statue yelled, and Kota and I both jumped when he shouted. But, thankfully everyone stopped fighting, and the head said,"My dum-dum want to speak."

"Thank you," Larry thanked him,"Now, this here's King Ahkmenrah. His tablet is what brings you to life every night. And those old night watchmen. They stole it. Now, we need to find those guards and get the tablet back...and we need to do it before morning. Civil War guys," Larry pointed to them and they all instantly snapped to attention,"head over to the Planetarium Wing. My explorer friend ...whose name escapes me."

I coughed and muttered,"It's Columbus."

"Right, Columbus! Right, I'm sorry. There's no nameplate, so... Columbus, take the Neanderthals...and do a sweep from lnvertebrates all the way through Reptiles," Lasry ordered an pointed, "Jed and Octavius, their van's parked out back," he motioned to the back parking lot,"Go take care of it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no," Jedidia called up to Larry," No, sir. I ain't working with toga boy."

"Romans work alone," Octavius claimed checking his nails, but Jed slammed the butt of his gun into Oct's foot,"OW!"

"That didn't hurt," Jed sneered,"Don't be a baby."

"Yes, it did," Oct whined.

"Come on," Larry sighed as Oct slammed his sword into Jed's hind end.

"That was much harder!" Jed yelled and the two started fighting again.

"Guys, come on," Larry yelled and they froze,"Jed, Octavius. Take away the fact you were born 2000 years apart- you guys aren't that different. You're both great leaders. You just want what's best for your people, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Civil War dudes," Larry called out," You guys are brothers, for God's sakes. You gotta stop fighting. North wins. Slavery's bad. Sorry. Don't wanna burst your bubble. But, South, you guys get Allman Brothers," who? Larry took a few moments to think of something else,"and NASCAR, so just chill! Look, without that tablet, all of this...this whole coming-to-life-at-night thing, it all goes away. Now, I don't wanna let that happen, but I need your help. We can get this done, but we gotta do it together. So who's with me?"

Most of the exhibits cheered.

"Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered this time, even I did. Kota let out a chirp for his, Teddy pulled out his own sword and held it out,"Charge!" I smiled as Rexy let out a roar.

"All right," Larry shouted triumphantly,"Now, let's do this, people! And animals! And weird, faceless puppet creatures. Come on, let's go! Let's do it!"

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Some pretty awesomeawkward moments

**Okay, thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: McKenna: when will this no longer be necessary?**

**Chapter- Some pretty awesome/awkward moments**

I ran with Larry as we kept up the search, Larry stopped at the miniatures hallway,"That's what I'm talking about," I stopped to see that Reginald and Gus had both been captured,"Good job, gentlemen. Loving the teamwork!"

I patted Kota's head,"Let's find that tablet!"

We ran Ito the docking bag, Kota an I leading the way. Once we reached the end I saw that the car wasn't parked where it had been.

"They've vanished," Ahkmenrah stated,"How will we find them?"

Larry chewed on his lip thinking when I remembered the best tracker in the museum,"I know someone who can help," I grabbed Nicky's hand,"Come on. Kota, lead the way!"

Once we got there, Larry grabbed a stone that was sitting in a display,"Watch out," he shouted and motioned for Sakagawea to move out of the way.

She did so and I flinched as the glass shattered.

"Hey, Sakagawea," Larry started as he walked up to her,"or wea. Listen, I need a favor. Somebody stole his tablet. You think you can track the guys who took it?"

Sakagawea looked at the ground and looked around before saying,"He went east but he lost control and crashed."

"You're amazing," Larry told her,"How can you tell that?"

Sakagawea pointed towards the CRASHED van that we all somehow missed and I almost face-palmed myself again.

"He left the wagon,"Sakagawea told us as she followed the footprints,"...and went back."

"Wait, He went back," I asked her and she nodded

"Why would he go back," Larry muttered to himself.

The whinny of horses caused me to look up and Kota pressed into my knees to make me back away faster than I thought I could.

"Get out of the way," Cecil screamed at Sakagawea.

"NO," I shouted, the horses were gonna hit her, but I saw a tan blur knock her out of the way.

Sakagawea gazed over at Teddy, and quickly went over to him,"You saved me."

"You're worth saving, my dear," Teddy smiled at her.

Sakagawea helped him sit up, and I ran up them to see that Teddy was pretty much cut in half,"That's problematic," Teddy chuckled.

"Teddy. Oh, man," Larry said like a mother hen as he saw what had happened.

"Larry, relax. I'm wax," Teddy told him with a smile,"You gotta do something. Dawn's approaching and Half the museum's running amuck outside.

"He's got my tablet," Ahkmenrah pointed out.

We all looked up as the yellow hummer with Rex's bone attacked to it drove out way.

"At your service, Gigantor," Jed cried as the pulled up.

"How can we be of assistance, my liege," Oct asked.

Larry thought for a moment sayibg,"Just give me a second, guys," Larry smiled when Rexy showed up and his thoughts came together,"Rexy," he motioned at the big T-Rex," Here, boy."

"Teddy, I need a horse," Larry said as he looked down to Teddy.

Teddy gave him a big smile,"Do it, man."

Larry rushed to go get Tex, and I jumped up and followed him,"Wait! Larry," I fought his arm.

Larry looked down,"Yeah."

"Those horses that were pulling the cart. I regoginize do then from some research I saw doing earlier. They only stopped for one word."

Larry winked,"Don't worry. I got it covered. You and Nicky will be riding on Rexy with Ahkmenrah. So dress warm."

I pulled on my heavy coat and helped Nicky with his and then threw on a hat. I looked over at Ahkmenrah,"So... You think you'll be warm enough?"

Ahkmenrah shrugged,"I do not feel the cold."

I shook my head,"Come here," Ahkmenrah stooped down and I wrapped my black and silver scarf around his neck.

Ahkmenrah looked down at it in curiosity, but Larry came out before he could say anything,"Alright let's get you guys up on Rexy!"

**Let's keep going shall we? please review!**


	12. The case

**Chapter number 2!**

**Chapter- the chase**

Nicky sat in front of Ahkmenrah while I sat behind him, clinging to him as Rexy ran after his bone. The wind was cold and merciless as it beat into us, and I had totally underestimated the snowfall rate that was going on.

Ahkmenrah angled his head down to speak to me as we ran,"Are you alright."

"I'm good!"

I saw the city fly past us, the cold wing stinging my face but it didn't keep me from having a blast. I saw the two miniatures pull into the park, and lead up towards the pathway, maybe in an attempt to block the stagecoach?

"Pull the stagecoach over now," I heard Larry yell to Cecil.

I gave a squeak as Oct and Jed took a sharp turn and wrapped my arms tighter around Ahkmenrah, who let out a breath,"Oh! Sorry are you okay?"

"I am fine."

I held my breath as we ran straight for the stagecoach, and gasped when Jed and Oct crashed. But we missed the stagecoach,"Rexy! Stop," I called.

Rexy stopped running, and I leaned back to crane my neck to see Larry riding Tex up to the stagecoach again. Suddenly Larry shouted something, most likley,"DAKOTA," and Cecil went flying from the stagecoach as it stopped.

I jumped down from Rexy and started that way, the Huns, Ahkmenrah and Nicky all following me. Kota had been with the Huns and caught up to me easily and ran with me.

I stopped a few feet from Larry as he said to Cecil,"Oh, and by the way...don't ever talk to me like that in front of my kids. Moving on," he picked up Cecil and brought him over to me and the others- who had just caught up.

"Hey, Huns," Larry greeted them with Cecil in his hands, and Larry turned to Ahkmenrah,"Tell Attila to have his boys take him back. Put him with the guards."

Ahkmenrah quickly ran slated and then Larry remembered something,"Oh, and no limb ripping, okay?"

Attila said something, obviously trying to argue. But, Larry shook his head, but then Atilla made a 'small' motion with his hand. Larry though about it for a moment, looked to Cecil, and then agree with Attila.

Attila was happy about that and started barking orders at his fellow Huns.

"Hey, boy. Wait, wait, hold the phone," Cecul started as the Huns lead him away," What's makeekaka mean? Wait," Cecil begged," Translation, please."

Larry looked to the city's skyline and said,"Oh, boy."

"What is it," Ahkmenrah asked him.

"I gotta get you guys back to the museum."

"Uh,How," I asked noticing that we were a long ways off, and that we had a bunch of exhibits out.

Larry walked over to Ahkmenrah with the tablet,"Ahkmenrah, I'm gonna need your help. This is your tablet. You know the instructions. We need you get everyone back."

We watched as Ahkmenrah spoke to the tablet, the only one I knew for sure was his name. And the tablet started to GLOW!

"Woah," I breathed, amazed at the sight.

Rexy started to walk back with the other animals on his own accord. I smiled, and Larry put his arm around me as we walked. Kota faithfully following me at my heels.

Larry smiled,"Come on," he pulled out his phone and started dialing,"There's somebody who's gotta see this."

**Thank you for reading, Please review!**


	13. Checking the lists

**Hey hey, here we go! Thank you for all the awesome reviews.**

**Disclaimer: We only get to own the awesome OCs.**

**Chapter-Checking the lists**

"lnuit," Ahkmenrah said as it walked in.

"Yea," Larry checked off his list.

"One terracotta soldier," I said as they entered,"Vikings."

Larry checked them off with a,"Right."

"Alpaca," Ahkmenrah said.

"Welcome back, ladies," Larry greeted a few exhibits.

"Llama," I smiled an checked it off my list.

A Viking walked past and Larry called him out,"Hey. Viking guys. Do me a favor. Your fellows

made some funeral pyre...in Petrified Wood. Go clean that up. Okay? Thank you."

There was a loud bang and the moan of a herbivore,"Uh-oh, Larry," Ahkmenrah said in a very serious tone,"He's back."

"All right, I'll deal with this joker," Larry sighed as he walked up to the door the moose was trying to use,"Hey, hey, Moose. It's not gonna happen, buddy. All right? I told you, you can't come through with those antlers. So you and your caribou buddy gotta go around to the loading dock."

"Lawrence!"

All of us turned around to see Teddy walking around, good as new,"Hey, Teddy," Larry said with a smile as he walked over to the former president,"Great to see you in one piece."

Teddy and Larry shook hands,"Sakagawea, a little hot wax, and I'm a new man."

"Larry," a woman with dark hair and in blue walked into the building. I didn't recognize her but Larry did!

He gave her a big smile and walked over saying,"I told you I wasn't making fun of you."

"I know," she smiled happily.

"Teddy," I looke over to see Sakagawea bringing Teddy his gun and his sword.

"Oh, my God," the lady breathed.

"Wanna meet her," Larry asked this lady.

The woman only nodded so Lary doubled checked,"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on."

"Excuse me. President Roosevelt," Larry said as he and the last made his way over,"this is my friend Rebecca."

"An honor," Teddy greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Rebecca said.

"And this is Sakagawea," Larry introduced Rebecca to our other friend.

"-Wea," Both Teddy and Rebecca corrected Larry as Sakagawea gave Rebecca a small head nod and then giggled at Teddy and Rebecca.

"Wea," Larry corrected himself,"I think she has a few questions

she wants to ask you."

"You rock. I am a big fan."

"What would you like to know," Sakagawea asked the obviously star-struck Rebecca.

"Well, I mean," Rebecca stuttered as the two walked away,"I don't know where to start, but..."

Kota chirped and I sighed,"I'm walking Kota back to his exhibit!"

"Alright," Larry called,"Hurry back!"

Kota and I walked in to see pretty much everyone in their exhibit, including the other cheetahs. When Kota walked up they growled and hissed at him. I guess they were still made that Kota had protected me. Kota growled and I marched over, putting my hands on my hips and scowling at the other Chetahs,"Behave! Kota is your brother and you must respect his choice like he respects yours!"

The other Cheetahs let their ears fall back but they went into 'sulk' mode and Kota went over and sat in his exhibit. I kissed his forehead,"Sleep well Kota."

Kota chirped at me and laid down. I walked back out, unknown to me that Ahkmenrah had seen what I had done and was smiling ear to ear.

I walked outside to see Larry talking with Dexter, who sat on Teddy's shoulder,"No hard feelings, all right?"

Dexter slapped Larry, who got angry enough to attempt to hit Dexter with his clip board but Teddy cried,"Lawrence!"

"You saw," Larry whined,"You saw what he did just then!"

Teddy didn't care,"Who's evolved?"

"I am," Larry said with a sigh.

"Who's evolved," Teddy questioned again.

"I am!"

"Good," Teddy smiled and let Dexter go, he landed on Nicky and then ran inside. Teddy and Larry turned to go inside,"Well, they're all here. Well done. Everyone's in."

Larry shook his head,"Yeah, well...not everyone. We lost a couple of good, little men out there tonight."

"With great victory," Teddy said to help Larry feel better,"comes great sacrifice."

"Yeah."

Both men started walking inside when Nicky hit my leg a few times before say,"Dad, look."

I cheered as Jed and Oct came climbing up that snow covered stairs!

"Bully," Teddy shouted victoriously.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy," Jed smirked. Oct genuflected quickly over his chest and Teddy and Larry both copied him. Then Jed saluted and they repeated the motion.

Jed an Oct were both covered in soot. I went over and knelt in from of them and held out my hand.

"Wanna ride to your towns?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

"Why thank you my lady!"

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. An end to the battle of the tablet

**Hello hello, thanks for all the lovely reviews**

**Disclaimer: Er only get to own the OCS**

**Chapter- An End to the Battle for the Tablet**

I was cleaning up the information desk when Teddy kissed Sakagawea's hand goodnight and started over to Tex,"Until tomorrow evening, Lawrence?"

"Yeah," Larry flinched a he went over talk with him,"I don't know about that, Teddy. It's gonna be tough to talk my way out of this one."

Teddy hopped up on Tex an smiled,"Well, if that's indeed the case...then it's farewell, my friend."

"Nick? McKeena?" we both looked up at Teddy,"Your father-slash-uncle's a great man.

Nick and I shared a look before smiling up at Teddy,"We know."

"Told you," Teddy smiled down at Larry

"All right," Larry smiled up at him,"Good night."

"No, Lawrence," Teddy grabbed his sword,"Good day," and Teddy held his sword up as the sun rose and froze him for that day. I sighed and kept cleaning. After all, with the size of the tracks that we had left in the snow last night. This place was gonna be filled.

**This is WAY too short, go ahead and hit the next button!**


	15. The celebration

**Hello hello, thanks for all the lovely reviews**

**Disclaimer: Er only get to own the OCS**

**Chapter - The celebration**

The same night we celebrated the battle of the tablet just happened to be my fifteenth birthday. Teddy had handed me one of the real tiaras from the Europe displays,"A Princess's Tiara for the Princess of the night!" He proclaimed.

I was wearing a sleeveless, low back, ruffled tulle, dress with some awesome black leather sandales with a two inch heel. I had thrown a very worn and short leather jacket to cover my back an arms, then threw on a couple red and black bracelets. I was having fun dancing and walking around with Kota. I couldn't help but laugh at some of the exhibits ridiculous dance moves, including Ahkmenrah's.

"Hey, it's getting late," Larey called to us as Nicky and I rode on Rexy's back on a new saddle blanket,"Are you ready to go home?"

"Nope," we both laughed.

Soon, I was done with the whole Rexy ride and Teddy helped me off,"Hello my Birthday lady"

"Hey Teddy," I smiled.

Ed and Oct leaned out of the car,"Wait just one minute," Jed yelled up at me so I could hear him,"It's your BIRTHDAY! And you didn't tell none of us!"

Oct wasn't happy either,"We would have thrown a party fit for for an Empress!"

I smiled,"Don't sorry about it guys. I was just happy everyone was safe from the whole Tablet incident. That wa good enough for me!"

Kota chirped a few times at me, then head butted my knee to make me stumble forward. I winked at the miniatures,"I guess Kota wants a tummy scratch. We'll be right back."

Kota happily lead me through the museum, but didn't stop in the African Mammal room, as I thought he would so he a bunch of belly scratches and to play a quick game of fetch or too (which is WHY we had to be alone, he is a cat after all. He didn't want to be teased).

But, instead he lead me to the staircase and after we went up it her took a hard right into the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Ahkmenrah was standing there looking at his tablet, which was odd because I don't notice him leave the party at all. I walked in and the statues turned to me, I waved at then and they went back into their attention-like forms. I made it into the smaller room and clears my throat. Kota had stopped at the doorway,"Ahkmenrah?"

Ahkmenrah turned to me,"Ah! McKenna! How are you?"

I smiled,"I'm good. How are you?"

" I am well thank you," I glanced at the tablet,"What's up?"

Ahkmenrah blushed,"Well, I, um," he snapped out it and pulled something from the side of his robes,"I wanted to give this back to you!"

He handed me my scarf and I felt my smile widen,"Oh! Hey thanks," I reached out to take it and our hands brushed for the briefest of moments.

Ahkmenrah looked me up and down really quickly-so quick that I almost didn't catch it,"You look beautiful. Like a princess."

I blushed,"T-Thank you Ahkmenrah."

Ahkmenrah shook his head,"Please, just call me Ahk. All my friends do- well used to."

I nodded and opened my mouth to say more, then a slow, peaceful music filled the exhibit halls. Ahk and I both looked around to finally come across a small boom box at the entrance to the smaller room.

_Tale as old as time_

I saw a red plume from a tiny helmet duck behind the wall. I sighed and whispered,"Jed and Oct..."

_True as it can be_

Ahk smiled and quickly bowed to me with his hand held out," May I have your first dance of your, fifteenth birthday milady?" That made my face turn red.

_Barely even friends/Then somebody bends_

I carefully took his hand an laughed, with a curtsy of my own,"You may kind sir."

_Unexpectedly_

Ahk and I carefully swayed to the music as it played. I watched my feet carefully,"How'd you learn how to dance?"

Ahk smiled,"One must always have his secrets."

I laughed,"Oh, of course."

Oct an Jed carefully peeked around the corner and watched the young king and the, younger still, princess dance slowly to the song,"Was that a good song choice," Oct doubled checked, wringing his hands nervously.

Jed snorted as he watched the scene before him,"Of course! It's from a French movie! Those frenchies get anything mushy PERFECT!"

The hackles even seemed interested and slowly lowered their heads to watch as their master danced with the young woman in red.

Kota, however, had been displeased with the two miniatures spying on his favorite human's special moment. He growled and hissed lowly at the miniatures. Oct wa the first one to notice an he tapped Jed on the shoulder multiple times,"Jed-Jed-Jed!"

Jed turned around in annoyance,"Wh-," seeing the seething big cat he went deadpan,"ooooh."

The roman and the cowboy never ran faster than they had that night with Kota on their tails.

**YES! YES! Oct and Jed ship it so hard.**

**Kota might, but he doesn't appreciate them trying to force the relationship.**

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Routinely

**Hey guys! Awesome reviews, and all three movies will be covered in this story- plus some. So don't worry they'll be in this single story.**

**Disclaimer: Only own McKenna and Kota!**

**Chapter- Routinely**

The nights that we were with Larry became like clock work. Nick and I'd come in with Larry, then we'd pal around with all the exhibits until Larry called a cab for us to go home around eleven, after all, our school didn't start till nine thirty. If we were with him on the weekends we got to stay till twelve!

I mainly played with Kota, Rexy, watched the Huns and Vikings play soccer. Sacagawea braided my hair most nights, and Teddy let me ride Tex to exercise him.

Though, on most nights, I'd eventually wander down to Ahk. He would come out occasionally but he seemed a bit shy. I could alway hear him when he did come out, most of his clothes were beads, so anyone could make out the jingle-jangling of it.

I had touched up the purple color in my hair. A few streaks hear and there, and mixed in easily. Ahk looked at my hair in surprise,"How is your hair purple now?"

I gave him an easy smile to calm him,"I used a few chemicals to change the color. Don't worry it won't hurt me."

Ahk calmed down an then gave me a shy smile, probably embarrassed about slightly freaking out,"It is very pretty."

I sighed,"Thanks. Now if inly the girls at my schools thought like that."

Ahk tilted his head,"Do they not treat you right?"

I shrugged,"They don't think I have the best fashion sense. So they tease me, a lot."

Ahk face became angry,"They should not treat a friend of the royal family as such!"

My eyes widened at Ahk's attitude, after all, he was usually so docile. I held my hands out to calm him,"Woa, Woa, calm down Ahk. It's not a big deal."

Ahk crossed his arms a girly on his chest,"I cannot see how it is you say 'Not a big deal' no one should disrespect a friend of the royal family. It is punishable by death!"

I shook my head,"There's nothing we can do Ahk. It's not really acceptable to hurt anyone- even if the might not be the nicest person to you," I cracked a smile,"Also, unfortunately, you don't have any jurisdiction here."

Ahk nodded with a smile and seemed to understand,"I... See."

I looped my arm through him,"So... What would you do to them if you could? I mean, we might as well just talk about it."

Ahk chuckled as we walked,"My father like to feed many of those who radically opposed him by having a public feeding of our crocodiles."

I kept the story,"With live feed?"

"Of course."

"What else?"

"Well... There also was the usual public execution. Though, sometimes they used Cobras."

"Oooo- Tell me more!"

**I claim no knowledge to how Egyptians treated traitor/assassins/people-who-spoke-out-against-them. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Race? Track?

**Hello hello, this is about 40 mins late but I don't care!**

**Awesome reviews keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: McKeena: They only own the OCS AND the plot; please don't sue us!**

**Chapter- Race? Track?**

I walked with Kota down the hall, Larry talking with Teddy as we passed. The other cheetahs had been so moody that I had to sneak Kota back into his display just after sunrise, and I was fed up with it. I marched over to Teddy,"I need your help!"

Teddy and Larry both turned to me,"What seems to be the problem," Teddy asked.

"Acin, Schreber and Brookes won't stop bullying Kota," I complained,"I've tried to get then to stop but they won't listen. Could you help me get through to them?"

Teddy thought for a moment, then cried,"I've got it," while comically holding one finger up,"There will be only one way to get those three to settle down. You must earn their respect."

"O-Kay," I sighed,"How do I do that?"

"A race!"

"Me?" I scoffed,"Race against three CHEETAHS! You have GOT to be kidding me. They're the fastest land mammal!"

Teddy made a noise and waved his hand down as if I was saying something preposterous, which is what he said,"Poppycock! I bet you could beat them if you really set your mind to it- and if you had a friend at your side," Teddy's eyes twinkled as he looked down at Kota, who churrped nervously.

Teddy had announced that the race would be held tomorrow night, to the whole museum. I. Wanted. To. Crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment. But, many of the speaking exhibits were proud that I was taking this chance to defend Kota and I's friendship.

I checked my outfit before we left for the museum the next day, running shorts, loose T-shirt, hair up in a pony-tail. I didn't own any tennis shoes because I normally didn't run, so, I decided to wear sandals and just run barefoot when we raced.

**OOO000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teddy had already organized the whole thing by the time we got there. Every single one of the exhibits, that could move and wanted to watch, had lined along the halls of the root we were to take. We would start at the information desk, run right by Columbus, through the hall of miniatures, past the US Wild West history, through a few other exhibits and then right under the stairs that lead up to Egypt. We finished right back around to the lobby. The three cheetahs all stood at the starting line. Kota bounded up to me, purring and chirping. I swallowed the nerves in my stomach, and carefully slipped of my sandals. Larry raised an eyebrow,"You sure that's a good idea?"

I scoffed,"The floors are clean and it's not like they're gonna have any tractional advantage, their claws won't dig into the tile."

Larry nodded and watched as I walked right up to the start line, already having stretched and then warmed up on the way over.

I stood next to Brookes, and in-between the other cheetahs and Kota, who joined me as well. I got into starting position as did the others.

Teddy ride up on Tex into the centre of the track,"Now listen up," he shouted with a gusto at us five racers,"I want a nice, clean, fair race. No stepping on tails," he looked directly at me," biting," he stared directly at Acin, and then his gaze moved to Schreber,"Tripping," his gaze fell on Brookes," Kicking," and Schreber started blankly back at him. Finally, Teddy looked at Kota who lowered himself in embarrassment, apparently he'd done something wrong in a race before," or head butting!"

Kota raised himself back up and Teddy moved Tex and himself out of the way. Ahk walked over and held himself like a King, all the racers nodded at him and he smiled,"On my mark, Ready," all the racers tensed,"Set," they crouched and lifted their weight into a better position,"GO," Ahk shouted and the racers sprinted around him. Ahk turned and watched as McKenna ran past him.

The three other cheetahs immediately took the lead, obviously intent on winning. I took off after them and Kota kept pace with me, slowing his pace just a bit. Brookes was in the lead, and then Acin, then Brookes, then Schreber.

I focused on my breathing, In, Out, In, out. Left, right, left, right. I tried not to think about the stinging of my skin on the tile either.

The three males took the corner around Columbus too tight, almost barreling into him. We raced past the miniature hall, it going by in a blur, I briefly saw Jed and Oct shouting on a bench,"WOOOO! Run like the wind baby girl!"

"Mercury be with you my lady!"

I rounded the corner into the Wild West hall. The stagecoach resting in the corner out of the way. Lions roared and Zerbras 'Eyahed' as we ran past. I dually noted that the three males had completely forgotten about Kota and I. Fully, intent on beating the other two.

Scratch that, Schreber rounded that last doorway too right on purpose. A donation box toppled over and the decorative vase on top of it crashed into the floor, shattering glass everywhere. I slowed my pace momentarily, the other exhibits frozen in their cheering. Kota raced up ahead and jumped the glass- easily landing on the other side. I still had a good five feet until I had to make a decision, and I knew that I couldn't jump that distance, unless I wanted my feet to be in ribbons.

Four feet.

I noticed the benches that ran along this hall.

Three feet.

I noticed that there was another in the middle of the next hall.

I pointed at the Vikings and Inuits,"Outta the way!"

They moved and I leapt up onto the bench, then jumped as far as I could to the middle of the hallway- easily clearing the glass.

The whole hallway erupted into cheers.

Kota and I raced forward, easily catching back up the ground we had lost and got even with the three males tails. I looked over at Kota, who looked back at me and I nodded.

We put on an extra burst of speed. Easily weaving in and out of the three makes who were preoccupied- until we passed them- in beating the other two.

I heard their noises of shock and confusion and the sound of the exhibits roaring with cheers.

But I ignored it. I only thought of one thing.

And that helped me across the finish line. With Kota, and in a tie for first with him.

The museum exploded in cheers. The guns picked me up and skin me around on their shoulders a few times. Teddy congratulated me. I then went over and gave each of the other cheetahs a hug. They purred and chirped, finally coming to terms with everything.

What was I thinking about?

What I do now at every track meet like the one I am at now...

**OOO000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Larry, Nick, Teddy, Sacagawea, Ahk- in changes of clothes, not their costumes-were sitting in the stands. Jed and Oct sitting in Larry's furry hat that was still on his head despite it being an inform track race. That also just happened to be the State final. You see, every school year, the cross country and the track team switched off which sporting event was on season first. It usually didn't matter too much because an athlete was in both. But it worked out to the museums favor this year, because it was the winter solstice. The longest night of the year.

Larry held a special video camera in his hand. He had managed to get it to wirelessly connect to his laptop back at the museum so the others could watch if they wanted too.

I stretched and checked my now-worn track shoes. I glanced up at the group and waved. They all waved back.

Soon, the runners were taking our places, an then the gunshot went off.

And so were we.

I pulled ahead to the middle of the back.

One. Two. One. Two. In. Out. In. Out.

I let my mind drift as I ran and focused on what I normally did.

_Kota and I were running, the crowd, other runners and their noises drifted away. It was bright and sunny, the African Serengeti all around us. We raced past trees, through the tall grass and on a dirt road. We were happy, we were as fast as the wind._

And as soon as I crossed the tape first it all melted away.

I slowed my pace, 1st place, against people who had been doing this for years. I was damn proud. Larry and the others in the stands were cheering. I was breathing hard and my throat was on fire. I was handed a bottle of water and then went up to each and every single girl and told them I was honored to race against them and I have them a hug.

We went back to the Museum with my medal roundly displayed for the others to see.

**Acin- named after Acinonyx, first part of Ceetahs scientific name, Schreber- gave cheetahs thier first scientific name, and Brookes- scientist who first put cheetahs in their own genius.  
><strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. You don't know me

**Hello hello, sorry that I'm a few days late...**

**Awesome reviews keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: McKeena: Meh, could be worse, at least we're back! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter- You don't know me!**

Track season was over, and now McKenna was thinking of going into the choir for off-season. Long distance running wasn't her thing, so Cross Country was totally out.

Tonight, Larry stood on the stairs in the lobby,"ATTENTION," he shouted over the music,"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

Everyone quieted down and Ahk easily flipped his DJ station off. Teddy rode Tex over to the stairs, and McKenna walked in from the other Hall,"I just found out that, now that Track season is over, McKenna is planning in auditioning for her school's choir club! I think we should let her get used to singing in front of a large crowd, don't you?"

McKeena went to retreat but the Huns blocked her way and everyone was cheering her on and she hesitantly walked up to the stairs, glaring at Larry the whole way. Ahk came over and handed her a microphone and then quickly whispered in her ear, she whispered back.

Ahk ran over and pulled out a record from his files an set it on the table. Larry had moved down and now was watching her with everyone else.

McKeena stood with her back to the crowd of her Museum Family. She looked I've at Ahk and nodded saying,"Hit it," into the microphone. The music started and she bounced her knee and slid her hips side to side with the beat before she spun around,_"You think you know me/But you don't ... know me/You think you own me/But you can't ... control me."_

She several steps down,"_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see/So listen to me/_" she lifted her head back as she sang the next part loudly while jumping down three stairs,"_Listen to me!"_

"_You push me back/_" she sang prowling along the stair,"_I push you back/Harder, harder/You scream at me/I scream at you/Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder!"_

"_I'm dangerous,_" McKenna sang out, throwing her hand out to the side,_"I'm warning you_/," she pointed to the crowd of exhibits,"_But you're not afraid of me/And I can't convince you/You don't know me"_

"_You think you got me/But you don't ... get me/You think you want me/But you don't know what you're getting into,"_ she waggled her finger with a coy smile as she sang.

"/_There's so much more to me then what you think you see/So listen to me/_" she threw her hand back and sang,"_Just listen to me!"_

"_You push me back/_" she threw her shoulder back and then forward, and prowled along the stairs,"_I push you back/Harder, harder/You scream at me/,_" she jumped back to the middle before dancing to the song,"_I scream at you/Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder"_

"_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you/,_" she pointed but her eyes traveled to Ahk at the DJ table but no one notice,"_But you're not afraid of me/And I can't convince you/You don't know me."_

"/_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting/_" she sang, pulling herself up and shifting each knee up to the beat,"_And the pain feels okay, it feels/okay- yaaaaay,"_ she leaned back and put her hand on her diaphragm,"_heeeeyy_."

McKenna snapped into a calm mode and looked at the ground_,"You push me back/I push you back/You scream at me/I scream at you. Louder, louder, louder,"_ her body started moving more to the beat and she smiled,"_louder/Louder, louder,_" McKenna's head snapped up and she sang with a strong voice,_"Ha-louder, Ha-louder,** Ha-Louder-!**"_

_"You push me back/I push you back/Harder, harder/You scream at me/I scream at you/Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder,_" she was going down the stairs closer to the exhibits and then running across the stair to another, singing and taunting then at the same time.

_"I'm dangerous, I'm warning you/But you're not afraid of me And I can't convince you/," _she went still and finished the song strong, her gaze flickering to Ahk, but no one noticed. At all,"_And I don't have to/I think you know me."_

Kenna bowed as the museum cheered her on. She smiled and curtsied to them. Ahk met her eyes and they shared a smile.

A few days later, McKenna made choir.

**Thank you, please review! The song is 'You don't know me' by Elizabeth Gillies.**


	19. How could you?

**Hello hello, sorry that I'm not as frequent as I used to be, used up all the built in chapters and this IS musical and hog showing season.  
><strong>

**Awesome reviews keep it up! WE HIT 50 OMG IF WE HIT 100 ILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR IT!**

**Disclaimer: McKeena: Meh, we've got about two more chapters before we hit the second movie- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter-How could you!**

I skipped down the hallway, Kota at my heels. Ever since I joined choir and track I had to lay off on the museum visits. I needed all the sleep i could get for both competitive groups. But now, summer was here and I could chill a little bit more with all my museum friends. I went into the hallway that lead to the stairs for Ahk's exhibit when I heard the screaming and the loud bangs.

Fearing for someone's safety, I immediately broke out into a sprint. I tore up the stairs two at a time. Kota was at my heels and I was stopped by the jackals at the entrance. I held up my hands to show I was unarmed for them,"Whoa! Whoa guys, calm down. I'm here to help. I swear I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Least of all Ahk."

The statues shared looks, and hesitantly and ever so slowly- they moved out of the way to reveal Ahk's coffin. And Ahk screaming in ancient Egyptian and struggling to get out of his sarcophagus. Someone, most likely morning cleaning crew that McPhee sometimes hires to clean the museum, had bolted the sarcophagus shut and moved the marble slab back onto the prison. My eyes widened in shock and I turned to Kota,"Get Larry!"

Kota let out a growl and tore out of the hallway, back towards the lobby. I sprinted forward and skidded to a stop by Ahk,"AHK," I screamed,"Ahk I'm here! I'm here!"

I put my hands against the marble and pushed with every fiber of my being. It was painful, but slowly-but-surely, the marble groaned before finally- FINALLY- slipping off. I moved faster than my sprints at a track meet and grabbed the closest pin time and the lid came flying up-almost hitting me in the process- and Ahk gasped and sat up. He collapsed onto his side as he crawled/fell out of it and collapsed into a heap of the floor. I had fallen onto my bottom to avoid being smacked in the head, and was breathing hard as the adrenaline flowed through my system.

I turned to the Jackles- who had been waiting patiently/anxiously to see if their Pharaoh was okay,"He's good I've got Em."

I lied of course, not really knowing if Ahk was good or not. Just to get them to back off- they did of course and I crawled over to Ahk. I barely tapped his shoulder and the sobbing/hysterical pharaoh jumped twenty feet in the air. I held my hands close to me, and showed him that I wasn't armed,"Ahk," I said trying my best to hide my own fear by keeping my voice soft and steady,"Ahk?"

Ahk looked at me in shock,"K-Kenna?"

I nodded and Ahk, still visabley upset and shaking and trying to calm down, shifted over to me. I didn't flinch away as reached up and cupped my face in his shaking hands. With tears still on his face he smiled,"It was not a dream. You're were not a dream.."

He lowered his hands to my shoulder as new and stronger sobs racked his body. I held him close. I felt my face heat up and was glad he couldn't see it. I'll admit, Ahk was cute. But I'm sure he thought I was his little sister or something. I tried to comfort him the best I could by making Shhing noises and letting him know I was there.

But, my eyebrows furrowed at his comment. Then, I heard the sound of loud hoofbeats.

I peeked over the sarcophagus and saw Kota race in, Texas right on his heels with Larry and Teddy on his back. Larry jumped off the horse before it had come to a complete stop,"Kenna? Ahk," he called out concern laced through his voice, the sounds of stone moving gave me the impression that the guards were now blocking his entrance.

Ahk took several deep breaths, but I simply smiled warmly at him,"Shh, stay down here. Rest, Relax. I'll go talk with them."

I stood, Larry was yelling at the Jackals, clearly in happy that they refused to let him in. I walked around the sarcophagus and called out to them,"Hey! Hey guys," The Jackals turned to me but didn't move their spears,"Um, Ahk's fine. No need to keep Em out."

The Jackals nodded and stepped away. I met Teddy and Larry at the entrance to Ahk's tomb room. I held out my hands to stop them from continuing their journey to where Ahk was. Kota trotted past them and I allowed him to. He went behind the sarcophagus to Ahk.

Larry hugged me and then frantically looked me over,"Are you okay? What happened? Kota came into the Lobby and started acting crazy- and then he tried to bite ME! He wouldn't stop until I hopped onto Tex with Teddy and follow him."

I grabbed my uncle's arms,"Larry. I'm fine. When I got in here... Ahk... Ahk was trapped in his sarcophagus. He was screaming and hitting the lid. I let him out," seeing Larry's face I spat out more words,"Nothing happened! We're both fine. He's just upset, and he needs to relax and calm down." I eyed the exhibits that were starting to crowd around the Ancient Egypt entrance. I flicked my head towards them,"THEY won't help him calm down. Keep Em out. Get the Jackals to help you," Larry nodded and moved to do just that. I caught Teddy's arm,"Hey, this is important, Has Ahk always been claustrophobic?"

Teddy looked very ashamed/guilty when he answered,"To speak the truth McKenna, I don't really know of anything that might be afflicting our dear friend Ahkmenrah."

I furrowed my brown and scrunched my nose,"Why? I mean you must have know something- seeing how for the past fifty or so years he's been here coming alive with the rest of you."

Teddy shifted uncomfortably,"Well you see my dear. For those years, actually I believe even many, many more before, we... We never let Ahkmenrah out of his sarcophagus."

My mind and face both went blank as i striped to process this new information. I started shaking in anger, but took a deep breath,"Teddy, go help Larry make sure all our concerned friends from crowding around Ahk so I can calm him down."

I'm so gonna kill all of them when this is over.

THEY LEFT HIM IN THAT FUCKING PRISON FOR OVER 50 YEARS. He probably heard them and begged for their help but they ignored him. NO WONDER HE HAS FUCKING claustrophobia!

Ahk was still having his panic attack, but Kota was with him so he wouldn't be alone. I walked a wide path around him and sat a few feet away from him,"Ahk," I said softly, keeping my anger at the others in check, he looked up at me, fear, anger, shame and sadness swirled in his dark eyes. I smiled softly at him,"Hey. Don't fight this okay? Let it take its course. It'll go quicker."

Ahk nodded, and he kept his ragged breathing at least at a steady pace. I continued to talk, hoping to calm him,"Just know that you aren't gonna die. You'll survive this. You can breath. You'll be okay."

Ahk seemed to calm down more, but he still seemed jumpy, and his breathing was still irregular. I smiled at him again,"Could you please take a deep breath through your nose for me? And when you let out it out breath out of your mouth like this," I blew out like I was blowing out a birthday candle.

Ahk repeated my motions and we repeated this a few times. Then I moved on to letting him relax his body. First his shoulders and then we worked down by muscle groups.

It took almost half an hour, and even then he looked exhausted and beaten. Ahk rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb,"Kenna, I must apolo-"

I took his free hand that was resting on his leg,"No Ahk, don't apologize. What you experienced is totally normal and I am horrified that you had to be put through that."

Ahk shook his head, completely shocked,"When I was younger I always had this fear. After i died I was brought back every night by my tablet. At first, I was with my parents and was not that bad, after all, our people did not put those locks on our sarcophagi. But when our tomb was discovered and the locks put on... For over 50 years I was confined to a dark space."

Ahk rubbed his eyes again, and I took his momentary distraction to wipe a few tears out of my eyes. Ahk opened his eyes to see my smiling face. He hesitated by biting his dry lips but then continued anyway,"When you, Larry and Nicky set me free, I was so relieved that I felt no panic. It was only later when I got to know everyone here did I forgive them for not releasing me, as well as i gained this fear of being locked away, for Ra knows how long, again."

I cringed, outwardly and inwardly," This was an accident Ahk. Dr. McPhee must have hired a cleaning crew and they reset everything on us."

Ahk nodded, the scenario most likely passing through his mind, and gripped my hand tighter as he continued,"When I was locked away again... I thought all of it had been a dream. A wonderful bittersweet dream. The grief and fear overcame me."

I squeezed his hand,"Well I'm here. And I'm definitely not a dream. I promise."

Well, if Ahk can forgive them. Maybe I won't kill them.

Ahk and I spent the rest of the night talking, and when the dawn came, I helped him back in.

"I will never close it until the sun is up and you're... Asleep," I swore to him.

Ahk smiled up at me,"I know," then the sun came up. I watched as Ahk closed his eyes and his body froze in time.

Completely and utterly frozen, as if he was wax.

I moved the lid back onto him, leaving a slab of wood to allow light in for when he woke up, and then left the room so I could go home.

**ALso, the tips that McKeena used to help Ahk with his panic attack are actual tips, but do not quote us on the,, if you actually do have a panic attack, please seek out someone who actually knows how to deal with that situation, I WANT YOU TO BE HEALTHY AND OKAY! So, please do, I don't actually know what to do in a panic attack...**

**I know everyone like to think Ahk turns into a dead body, but I like this idea better AND I'll explain it in a later chapter- probably around the 3rd movie. ;3**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	20. Bittersweet news

***Does the same as Mushu* I LIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEE!**

**Sorry for any inconvenience but now that musical season is over and hog showing will be over in about a month, I have more free time! Here's 2 chapters for the wait, please review on both!**

**Disclaimer: McKeena: YAY! Sorry for such a long wait- but we get into the 2nd movie. Also, thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter- Bittersweet news**

I stared Larry down at the diner table. He and Rebecca's relationship had been a bit strained, and they were one of those couples that were constantly on and off again. Larry cleared his throat,"Kenna, Nicky. I have something very important to tell you."

We both looked up at him expectantly,"I have a big investor that wants to help Daley Devices take off. I'm putting my two weeks notice into the museum."

I froze. If he did that. We'd never see the others... He would be the night guard anymore. I swallowed my chicken, it now felt like sand, and dry wood chips.

I stood,"So, we have two weeks left?"

Larry nodded,"From Tomorrow," which is Monday.

That next night I hd to disappear into Ahk's throne room to cry. I couldn't cry in front of Larry because I was really happy for him and I didn't want him to feel anymore guilty then he already did. Besides Nicky made him feel bad enough for the both of us. Kota sat at my feet when the last of my tears fell and I pulled the little cheetah close,"So not fair," i muttered under my breath.

Ahk walked in and saw me,"McKenna? Are you alright?"

"Fine. Fine don't worry," I sighed,"Just a bit upset about having to leave everyone that's all."

Ahk nodded sadly,"I know just fourteen more night that we all will be allowed to cherish with the three of you."

I walked down the hall with him and Kota,"Maybe I can visit a lot."

"Perhaps. I would like that very much."

That put a smile on my face that lasted the rest of the night.

**Thank you, please review!**


	21. Crates Everywhere

**Here's chapter number 2**

**Chapter- Crates everywhere**

I put on the finishing touches of my make-up before Larry and his driver picked me up. I had begged and begged for this little trip to the museum. Things were wrong. They were moving exhibits out and he needed to know now! After all he left everyone two years ago. I had tried to keep up with everyone, visit a few times here and there. But it was harder than I thought, especially with school. But I owed everyone this much, they gave me the courage to try out for Track and Choir, and I rocked so much at both.

I ran outside to meet Larry and his driver, Larry smiled,"Ready to take a trip down memory lane?"

"Of course!"

One short drive later, I was getting out of the car and running for the door way faster than Larry.

Dr. McPhee called Larry out as soon as he stepped in the door,"Hello! Excuse me! Unauthorized personnel! If it isn't our very own Mr. Success Story.

Come for one of your nostalgia tours I haven't seen you for a few months," but Dr. McPhee gave me a small, faint smike,"Glad to see you McKenna, always a treat!"

"Yeah, I've been busy," Larry said slowly, taking in all the crates that I've been dreading in seeing for months,"What's going on here?"

"Progress," Dr. McPhee sighed,"so they tell me. The future," he motioned to all the boxes and then went up to that stupid hologram machine and pressed the button," Behold, Natural History, version 2.0!"

The machine hummed to life and a hologram of Teddy rode up an said with a robotic tone to his voice,"Welcome to The Museum of Natural History, where history comes to life! Step up, ask your question. Then let the next little boy or girl have their turn."

Larry saw Dr. McPhee's expectant look and said,"Okay, where were you born?"

"Right here in New York City," the machine spat back out,"on Twentieth Street. October 27th, the year of our Lord 1858," Dr. McPhee made the machine start rushing through its answer, then turned it off.

"Blah, blah, blah. History, history. Learning, learning. Changing America, one child at a time," Dr. McPhee shrugged an walked away.

"That's great," Larry started obviously not quite understanding,"So you're adding

some new interactive exhibits?"

"No, Mr. Daley," Dr. McPhee corrected, picking up his briefcase,"not adding.

Replacing the old exhibits."

"Where are they going?"

" Away," Dr. McPhee snapped,"We're getting rid of all this junk. The dioramas, the waxworks, even some of the shabbier animals," I tensed because I knew he meant Kota and that was not okay. Dr. McPhee picked up Dexter and said,"like this scrawny little monkey."

"You should be careful," Larry said stepping forward,"He's a capuchin.

"It's a monkey."

"He's a rare breed," Larry tried to convince him,"He's a capuchin."

"He's not just a monkey. Monkey, then. I said monkey,"Dr. McPhee argued,"Why be specific? When you're throwing away a monkey, you don't need the Latin name."

"Are you throwing him away

or are you moving him?"

"What are you," Dr. McPhee complained, his voice getting higher," the Primate Garbage Police," he got in Larry's face and lowered his voice," Let it go, baby." Then he turned and walked away.

"Whose idea was this," Larry asked, trying to keep him talking.

"Me, of course," Dr. McPhee said as he walked away,"I'm in charge," I snorted and he looked back at me and easily corrected himself," Me and the board. Mainly the board. Anyway, why do you care?"

"No," Larry said motioning back to the crates that held out friends,"it's just that people love this stuff."

"People, Mr. Daley," Dr. McPhee sniffed," love "What's next?"

"You should know that," I smirked," You left."

Dr. McPhee thrusted his thumb in my direction,"She's got a point."

"My situation changed," Larry snapped, then scowled at me to be quiet,"My business took off.."

"Yeah, you became a success," Dr. McPhee said somewhat sassily,"So would I, if I was a night guard."

"So," Larry finally got down to the question he should have asked first,"where are these guys going?"

"Deep storage. Federal Archives."

"Where's that," Larry asked quietly.

I sighed,"Washington, D.C. More accurately The Smithsonian."

Larry turned to me in surprise,"Wait. Wait. You KNEW?"

"Of course I knew! I the only Daley with the free time and who can drive up here, herself."

Larry sighed, rubbed his temples and turned to Dr. McPhee,"There's got to be something that we can do!"

"It's done," Dr. McPhee snapped, but then cast a defeated look at the crates,"They leave tomorrow morning. It's over."

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. A package of cigarettes and hug

**Hey, here we go, thanks for all the reviews!**

**diaclaimer: we all know NATM ain't mine.**

**Chapter- A package of Cigarettes and a Hug**

The sun went down a few hours later. I was just mulling around avoiding Larry, and slowly went back to the information desk, but his in the hallway.

Rexy was the first one to move around, and bumped Larey's shoulder," Hey, buddy, how you doing," Larry rubbed the area of bone above Rexy's nose,"How you doing with all this," Rexy started messing with the bag in Larry's and and Larry chuckled,"You want what's in here? You think I got something for you? You think I got a little rope," the two started playing tug-of-war and I smiled at how it was like old times again.

"Think you're stronger than me, huh," Larry playfully taunted the dinosaur,"Is that all you got, huh?"

Rexy suddenly got to playful and threw Larry across the room, luckily he landed on some moving blankets. That's when all the people stuck in crates, busted out of them.

"Lawrence," Teddy cheered as he rode over to Larry,"Good to see you, lad!"

"Yeah, you too, Teddy."

"The Guardian of Brooklyn has returned!" Ahk said happily as he walked in.

"Hey, Ahk," Larry greeted him and then solemnly got down to business,"Look, McPhee told me what's going on around here. I had no idea."

" Indeed," Teddy agreed,"A lot has transpired, Lawrence, since your last visit. One would say that-" I groaned a Larry's phone went off and he held up a finger to interior Teddy.

"Oh," Teddy said dejectedly and quickly mocked the finger gesture Larry had done,"Cricket."

Larry checked his phone but stopped when some small bangs came from one of the other crates,"Hey, Bocephus! Little help over here! Hey!"

Larry went over and opened up the crate. The miniatures popped out, and Jed stood on the edge of the crate with Oct. Larry gave them a small wave,"Hey, fellas. How you doing?"

"Well, lookee here," He'd drawled stuffing his hands into his pockets,"If it ain't Mr. Big-in-the-Britches himself come back just in time to see us off!"

"Yeah, Jed," Larry sighed," I heard. Look, I don't even know how this happened."

Just then Larry's phone beeped again and he checked it,"Yeah. Yeah, real mystery," He'd sneered,"how this happened.

Maybe the answer's on that magic buzzing box there in your hand," Jed became angry and yelled,"You weren't here, Gigantor! That's how it happened! Ain't no mystery!

"The fact is, Larry, there's no one else here to speak on our behalf during business hours," Oct pointed out.

"None, none, dum-dum," the Easter head shouted and everyone started to voice their agreement. I heard Kota's chirps and went over to a box in the corner and opened it for him. He chirped happily and I gabbed him into a hug.

"Hey, guys," Larry called trying to get the floor,"It's okay! I'll call the board in the morning,

all right? I got some pull now. I'll handle this. We're gonna be okay here."

"We?" Jed scoffed and shouted," Did you hear that? You hear Daydream Johnny There ain't been a "we" ever since you put us on the "pay no mind" list. And that's a cold place to be, boy."

"Larry, what's done is done," Oct said with a voice of authority an a glare,"Even the glory of Rome

had to come to an end."

"Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that," Larry asked,"It makes me feel worse.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where are you looking," Larry taunted him," Where are you looking? I'm over here."

"Just a bit of wall," Oct said trying not to look foolish.

"Look, guys, maybe it won't be so bad," Larry claimed, trying to get spirits up.

Atilla shouted something, obviously pointing out they were all going into storage.

"Yes, you make a good point," Larry told him comfortingly," But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here," he smiled, and Dexter chattered something else,"Dexter, you don't know that."

"You're missing the point, Gigantor," Jed shouted before saying sadly,"They're shipping us out!"

Larry, I know you're trying

to make us feel better," Oct said, playing decision advocate,"I can see that you're genuinely slightly bothered but it's never going to be the same. All of us here, together, in this place."

"It ain't never gonna be home, boy," He'd whispered sadly.

"Jedediah, please," Teddy called and walked Tex up a few steps before addressing Larry,"Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity.," Teddy smiled as he addressed the group,"So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?"

As Teddy rode away many of the exhibits followed him. Most of them glaring or not even looking at Larry as the passed him. I stroked Kota's head and then followed suit, looking straight ahead and not giving Larry and glance.

I went straight to Egypt. Ahk came in a few moment later to find me leaning against the entrance starring at a pack of cigarettes I always kept with me,"McKenna," he asked.

"Yes, you make a good point," Larry told him comfortingly," But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here," he smiled, and Dexter chattered something else,"Dexter, you don't know that."

"You're missing the point, Gigantor," Jed shouted before saying sadly,"They're shipping us out!"

Larry, I know you're trying

to make us feel better," Oct said, playing decision advocate,"I can see that you're genuinely slightly bothered but it's never going to be the same. All of us here, together, in this place."

"It ain't never gonna be home, boy," He'd whispered sadly.

"Jedediah, please," Teddy called and walked Tex up a few steps before addressing Larry,"Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity.," Teddy smiled as he addressed the group,"So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?"

As Teddy rode away many of the exhibits followed him. Most of them glaring or not even looking at Larry as the passed him. I stroked Kota's head and then followed suit, looking straight ahead and not giving Larry and glance.

I went straight to Egypt. Ahk came in a few moment later to find me leaning against the entrance starring at a pack of cigarettes I always kept with me,"McKenna," he asked.

I looked up with a sad smile,"Don't worry Ahk. I'm not smoking," I tossed the package at him,"See the seal isn't broken."

Ahk caught it and examined the package,"I know of these things. The people in Cambridge talked of them often. Most in disgust. Why would you have them? Are they not deadly?"

I sighed,"They are Ahk. I just have them to... I don't know actually. I bought them one day just to see if I could."

Ahk's eyebrows knitted together,"Are you alright?"

I smiled,"I'm fine! Just ... Sad. I don't want them to go."

Ahk took me into a hug and I stiffened and Kota let out a surprised chirp. Ahk quickly released me,"Oh. Uh, I apologize, is this not the modern way to comfort someone?"

I felt my cheeks heat up,"Well, yeah. Yeah it is, I just... Wasn't expecting it, really."

Ahk looked down at his feet,"Oh, I apologize-"

I cut him off,"Don't worry about it," I took the cigarettes from him and went straight to the trash can outside Ahk's exhibit,"Wanna walk around with Kota and me? I want his last night to be great."

Ahk smiled,"I would love to," he offered me his arm and that's how we spent the night. Arm in Arm.

**please review!**


End file.
